Army Of Chaos
by LordHades10
Summary: Long ago, before the legacy of Percy Jackson, lived two powerful demigods. Sentenced to death, they joined the Army of Chaos. Century's passed, they must return to the planet they despise. How will they cope back on Earth when the familiar threat arises?


_**A/N So guys this is a story that I posted on (duh) So please enjoy, review, fav and follow.**_

* * *

_**The Beginning **_

My name is Wolf and I'm the leader of Darkfire and my brother is the commander of Lightfire. We are from the Army of Chaos. We're more than a few thousand year olds. Here's our story before we joined the Army of Chaos.

We lived in the galaxy Milky way on the planet Earth. Ever heard of demigods? Yes, we were those. I was a son of Hades while my brother was a son of Apollo.

Is it possible to be brothers when your parents are different? Yes. Our mother was the same. We might only be half brothers since our parents are different but gods don't have DNA besides we consider ourselves full blooded brothers.

We were heroes. We saved the world more than once. We helped the gods. Then we suddenly arrived at another camp called Camp Jupiter for roman demigods. We realized that we were both greek and roman.

Hestia, Hades, Hermes and Apollo knew and hid us from the gods view. But Artemis found out and was about to tell Zeus when a deadly monster attacked her. I know what you're thinking.

She's a goddess. She knows how to defend herself but this monster was different. It was a great monster, capable of injuring the gods badly.

It had the element of surprise. But being the boys we were, my brother and I jumped in and killed the monster.

Lady Artemis's pride was ruined, being saved by two boys. But being us we didn't request a thank you or boast about it. To say she was surprised was an understatement but she found fit to bless us. Reluctantly, of course.

From then on, we had this silvery glow on us and our archery skills improved. Then this huge war came and after we won, Athena accused us of spies, passing information to the enemies. Then Zeus found out about us being half greek and roman. That did it. We were sentenced to death because of being too powerful and treachery. The gods did a vote first. Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Ares and Hades sided with us. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus agreed the death sentence.

And then Zeus said that Hestia and Hades didn't count because they weren't Olympians.

Hades asked the minor gods if they wanted us to die and all of them objected us dying. But the almighty Zeus didn't care and so my brother and I were sentenced to death. To be honest I was surprised that Ares sided with us.

I asked him and he told me that he respected our power and he remembered what he stood for. Respect, Dignity and Duty like Mars. I was surprised then I thanked him for siding with us and I would forever remember him, so would my brother. He nodded and said he wished he could do more.

My brother and I thanked all the gods that sided with us and all the minor gods. Telling them to protect Earth while we were gone. Some other demigods that we made friends with.

The death sentence came and Zeus asked if we had any last words.

I looked at each of the gods that betrayed us after we kept saving their sorry butts.

"You'll be sorry. When you need help we won't be there. When you realize you need us, we won't be there." my brother and I spat at the gods.

I saw Athena smile, her gray eyes dancing. Why did us dying give her so much pleasure and happiness?

Zeus threw the bolt at us and to say it hurt was an understatement. It blasted our skin, burnt it open and it was pure agony. I remember cursing the gods. Then it was gone and my brother and I were standing in space?

"Why aren't we dead?" I asked my brother.

He shrugged. "I think we're dead but why aren't we in your father's domain?"

"I can answer that." a voice said.

Startled, we turned around and saw a man with black hair and black eyes that seemed to have planets swirling around them. His skin had a few planets, galaxies and others drifting around them. Occasionally some stars explode.

"Who are you?" Lion asked.

"I am Chaos creator of the universe." the man said.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

He laughed.

"I chose well. Most people would bow to me or kneel and grovel but you guys just treat me like any other."

My brother and I shrugged.

"Well after you just got blasted and betrayed after saving their butts multiple times you don't trust."

Chaos nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry about the betrayal but I have a new life for you if you want it?"

"What's your proposal?"

"Well I'm making an army called Army of Chaos and I need commanders for the army. I wish for you to join the army and lead."

I looked and we reached a silent agreement.

"We agree." my brother said.

"Very well. I also wish for one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Would you and your brother be my champion?"

"Its alright I guess."

I turned to Lion. He nodded.

"Lord Chaos we agree."

He smiled and clapped his hands. A swirling black vortex appeared. He stepped through and motioned to us to do the same.

We tentatively stepped through and appeared in a huge city, it was like new Rome. Huge buildings rose out and there was also also a white coliseum.

Chaos grinned.

"Welcome to the city, come."

He led us to a silvery black lone castle. It was the most magnificent one. Outside the gates stood two guards wearing white armor.

"Lord Chaos."

They bowed and the gates swung open. We walked in and saw a some kind of training camp. People were training with swords, spears and any kind of weapons. There were people training with their powers and loads more.

"Come in." We walked to the castle and as we walked the people turned and stared at us curiously. Damn. They were so annoying.

Inside we were met by a huge staircase.

"Do you have a lift?"

"Well yes but if you're going to become commanders we need to train you so up you go."

We groaned but we ran up the stairs, we trained like this in the roman camp. We were starting to get tired, I looked over the railing and saw we were very high off the ground. I looked up and saw loads more of the same staircases.

"Is Chaos serious?" Lion muttered.

We ran up again and soon we were crawling up. When we arrived Chaos was standing.

"I'm glad I chose you two. Most faint in the middle."

"Done with the tests?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Yes. But let me tell you about how the army works. You two are going to be co-commanders of the army but you each need to command a section. Each section has four sections and you need to choose a General to command them."

We nodded.

"So here's the two sections. Darkfire and Lightfire."

"Seriously?" my brother asked.

"Anyways I have chosen which you two will lead. When I cast this you will become my champion and the clothes that you will wear when you're leading the sections."

He waved his hand and swirling darkness surrounded me. It hurts but when you've been blasted by Zeus's lightning bolt, not that much.

Then it was gone and I saw I was kneeling on the ground.

"Rise my champions." Chaos said.

I stood up and a mirror appeared in front of me. A person with raven black hair and and dark grey eyes stood in front. He wore a black camouflage shirt and a black leather jacket. A blood red cloak flowed behind him. He also wore black trousers and leather boots. I looked at my brother. He had raven black hair and grey eyes. He wore a white robe and a red cloak. But behind his back protruded wings. Pure white wings with orangey red like fire on their tips.

I looked back into the mirror and this time I saw black wings with blood red lining the tips.

"Drake is the leader of Darkfire and Leon is the leader of Lightfire."

"Lord Chaos. May we change our names?"

He nodded.

"From now on I will be known as Wolf, champion and son of Chaos if you agree."

"But brother, your father is Hades, he never betrayed us." said Lion.

I sighed.

"Hades will always be my birth father but I wish for a new identity."

My brother sighed.

"Then I will be known as Lion, champion and son of Chaos. If you agree Lord Chaos."

Chaos looked surprised but he nodded.

"You can change your hair color, your eye color, your total appearance. Just imagine it and click your fingers."

My brother concentrated and his hair changed to blazing blonde like the sun with leaf-green eyes.

I kept my black hair but changed my eyes to silver.

"I like my look better this way." Lion said grinning.

"Also something for you guys."

He gave me a silver belt with a black buckle and a black belt with a white buckle for Lion.

"Put it on then touch the crossed swords."

I touched the crossed swords symbol and then I was wearing black full body armor and there was an emblem of a black flame with red cross swords. It was super light. My brother wore a white full body armour and the emblem of a red flame with white cross swords.

Chaos then handed us each a ring. He gave me a black ring with the same emblem.

"Put it on then twist it." he urged.

I put it on then twisted it and then I was holding a black and silver double edge sword that was four feet long. I had two daggers strapped to my belt and a pure black bow and a quiver with a bunch of deadly arrows with black feathers hung from my back.

My brother held a white bow with red designs and a quiver full of arrows.

"The ring gives you all the weapons you like and it provides infinite weapons if you break them. But each of you need a weapon of power since you're going to become gods."

My brother and I gasped.

"Gods?!"

"Well yes. When you're a son of Chaos and champion you have to be a god to have that much amount of power."

"Oh." was our intelligent reply.

He laughed.

"Lion's preferred weapon is a bow. Here you go."

He waved his hand a bow that was blazing with fire appeared in his hand. It had golden lions engraved on it. Flames were licking his hands but he didn't seem to be hurt.

"Fire won't hurt either of you since you have control over the elements."

The arrows were burning with fire and even the feathers seem to be flickering with flames.

"This is so cool!" shouted my brother.

"You know its interesting how one of you is good at melee combat while the other prefers range combat." Chaos said and he clicked his fingers.

A scabbard with a sword appeared in my hand. The scabbard was pure black and shadows seem to cling on to it. Silver wolves decorated the scabbard. Eagerly I drew the sword and gasped.

The blade was four feet long, shadows seem to be clinging onto the metal. The sword was sucking the essence of darkness itself. It had wolf designs engraved onto it. It was a double edged sword.

"ψυχή τρώγων" said Chaos "Soul Eater."

"Nice name." I said.

"θύελλα φωτιάς." said my brother reading from the bow.

"Fire Storm." I translated.

"Ready to become the second most powerful being on the universe?"

"Bring it on!" we shouted.

"Chaos started chanting in an ancient language and brilliant light surrounded us. The light consumed us as Chaos spoke and when he finished all the light went inside our body and burnt us.

I blacked out. A minute later I opened my eyes and I felt power flooding through my veins. I felt like I could do anything.

My brother stood beside me. He looked different. Stronger. More determined. I suppose that happens when you become a god.

Chaos stood in front of us.

"Hail Wolf, champion and son of Chaos. Commander of the Armies of Chaos and Leader of Darkfire. God of Night, Shadows, Death, Demons, Darkness, Liquid, Sneakiness, Honor(Respect, dignity and all those) Melee combat and Wolves. Second most powerful being on the universe."

"Hail Lion, champion and son of Chaos. Commander of the Armies of Chaos and Leader of Lightfire. God of Day, Fire, Light, Range combat, Determination, Sacrifice, Life, Bravery, Strength and Lions. Second most powerful being on the universe."

"AWESOME!" my brother and I chorused.

Chaos chuckled.

And that was the end of the first day with Chaos.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please review to give me some suggestions. Fav and follow! :D**

**LordHades10**


End file.
